Run
by Alleah
Summary: What if Kurt was a nerd and had run from Dalton? What if he had never stayed to talk to Blaine? What if Blaine decided not to give up and looked for Kurt and decided to find him? What if once he did find him he transferred to McKinley just to be with him?
1. Run

A/N

So, I told you guys that I'd have chapter 4 up for you all today but I still haven't started writing it (Ooops). I might have it tonight, but I highly doubt it. I have a really big part of it written down but it's not the actual story part (there's a hint as to what Chapter 4 contains).

Instead I got a Nerd!Kurt Popular!Blaine scene stuck in my head so I wrote it down. It's longer than the "Anderson Antics" scenes and I'm considering making i into a one-shot series like AA but idk. If I did, this one would have a more tangible plot and would be in a more chronological order but as I said idk...

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Kurt shouldn't.<p>

He really shouldn't.

He shouldn't fall for him, he shouldn't fall for the boy who had just that week transferred in and was already the most popular guy on campus.

He shouldn't fall for the quirky boy with the patterned bowties, bright sunglasses, neon suspenders, and infectious smile.

He shouldn't fall for the boy he spied on last year and ran away from as soon as the song he had performed perfectly ended.

The boy who took his hand and lead him down a hallway.

The boy who he couldn't stop thinking of for weeks, the boy who he regretted not staying to talk to.

He shouldn't fall for him.

But he already had.

A year ago when he first saw him, looking up at him with those _eyes_. No, eyes is not enough, all Kurt could see where pools of molten gold with little flecks of green scattered around.

All Kurt could think was how that moment, that singular second when that boy with the perfect eyes and the gelled down curls looked up at him, that moment was perfect.

That moment was everything and just that could get him through life, knowing he had once in his life met the perfect man, seen his eyes, touched his shoulder, been within talking distance of him.

That's all he needed.

That's all he wanted.

Then the boy took his hand and he ran with him down an _empty fucking hall_ and told him not to forget his jacket new kid, and that he'll fit right in.

Then he sang to him. Sang Teenage Dream just for him and smiled and danced and was absolutely perfect and Kurt had fallen. Kurt had fallen and he didn't want to

So he did the only thing he knew how to.

He ran.

He waited until the performance was done, knowing how horrible it was to walk out in the middle of one, but as soon as that last turn was done and the last tonight finished echoing in the room Kurt turned around and ran.

Ran as fast as he could.

Kurt didn't hear the boy scream out "I didn't get your name!"

Didn't see how the boys eyes fell and in that second watched as his whole world crashed when just a few minutes ago, in one second, when he saw those impossibly blue eyes looking down at him from the stairs, it had been built.

Didn't see how the boy couldn't stop thinking of him.

Couldn't sing a song without thinking of him and choking up.

How the reason his group forfeit sectionals was because their lead singer couldn't bear to sing a single note without stopping and slumping down, wondering _why._

Didn't see how the boy spent every night looking for him.

Going through facebook looking at the profile picture of every single boy in Ohio, hoping that maybe one of these nights he would see those piercing blue eyes on his computer screen.

Didn't see how the boys face lit up when one night in the middle of summer he finally found him.

Didn't see how the boy begged his parents for hours,days, _weeks, _to be transferred to a public school that "Yes, I know it's two hours away but I think it'd be a good thing for me to go somewhere new so please, mom, please, let me transfer there."

He ran and never stopped running.

Ran from the school.

Ran from the memories.

Ran from any and all thought of the boy and how he didn't ignore him like he didn't exist, how their hands fit perfectly together, how the smile he gave him while he sang looked like something he only ever give to him.

It was _his._

It was Kurt's smile, just for him and no one else.

But he couldn't, Kurt couldn't fall for him.

Kurt couldn't fall. Period.

Being an openly gay kid in McKinley Hell High was bad enough.

Being in the Glee club didn't help.

And then there was that whole "nerd" thing.

Kurt couldn't help who he was. The way he was. Couldn't help that no one would ever love him.

At least not like _that_.

So he settled with dreaming of Taylor Lautner and a field of lilacs.

Settled with pretending the boy didn't exist, that he never met him.

It was starting to work. He was starting to get over him.

Then the first day of his last year of school came, and along with it came Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine Anderson._

The name spread faster than a wildfire and every time Kurt heard it he felt a little twinge in his heart. He guessed it was just jealousy. Jealousy that a kid who just came to this school was more popular than Kurt could ever even dream of. But still, he felt just a bit more.

_Blaine_.

It seemed like something he heard in a past lifetime when he was too busy with something else to listen clearly to what had been said.

_**Blaine**_.

Kurt managed to go through the first 30 minutes before homeroom tolerating everything he heard of the new kid, the name nagging at his mind.

Then he saw him.

Standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by what seemed to be the whole school.

Kurt froze.

He had fallen and he had never gotten back up.

Blaine looked up and caught his eye but before he could react Kurt had run off again.

_What if he doesn't remember me?_ Blaine brooded _What if I was nothing to him and that's why he left? What If I made it all up in my mind?_

Kurt ran to his homeroom and didn't talk the whole time.

It couldn't be.

He walked to his classes mechanically, nobody noticing him except for his few friends.

Him- the gay, the nerd, the invisible.

He almost laughed at the irony of Blaine being in half his classes.

_Of course_ he scowled _He's from a private school, of course he's ahead of his year_.

In every class they had together, many of them AP's, Blaine sat behind him, just a few feet away, but always surrounded by his admirers.

In one class he almost sat right next to Kurt but Rachel had swooped in just in time and took the seat.

A whole week passed by.

A whole week and Kurt learned to endure it.

Hearing his name all the time.

Hearing how he was also gay but that no one hated him for it because it was impossible not to love him with his bright smile and perfect manners.

Learned to endure how Blaine's locker was right across the hall from his.

Learned to catch peeks of him at his locker by using the mirror he had mounted on his.

Learned to ignore the fact that every time he caught his eyes it looked like Blaine was about to tell him something, ready to run right up to Kurt and tell him something that was just for his ears. But there was always someone with Blaine.

Always someone that demanded his attention more than Kurt.

So Kurt just learned to endure it.

He opened his locker and looked in his mirror, sighing when he saw that Blaine was not at his locker.

He should stop.

He shouldn't do this.

But he couldn't stop.

So he just kept going on like nothing was wrong while inside it was all a mess.

Rachel wouldn't stop asking what was wrong and Kurt wouldn't stop evading her questions.

He took what he needed and put it in his bag then started his last quick scan to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

He started digging through when he realized he had forgotten his planner book. Thankfully, he always kept his locker very well organized and it only took him a few seconds to find and grab the planner.

"You know, I never _did_ catch your name." Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came from behind his open locker door; it took him a while to realize that he had also dropped his planner book.

"Here you go new kid" Blaine picked up Kurt's planner and held it out to him "Or should I say Kurt?"


	2. Stay Away

A/N sorry I've been gone for a while, life decided to be bitchy to me and just be a bitch.

Anyways, ENJOY! It has some angst btw.

Again, here's my Tumblr in case you want to follow me for reasons: .com/

* * *

><p>"I- I" Kurt tried to think around his racing heart "Wait, how do you know my name?"<p>

Blaine's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

"I …. Umm…." Suddenly Blaine was very interested in his own shuffling shoes as a red blush crept up to his face "I heard someone call you that… that umm…. You know that…. That girl the… umm… the short one."

Kurt couldn't help but feel that that was a lie but a chuckle left his mouth before he could comment on it.

Blaine looked up at the chuckle, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" He wondered aloud.

"Well…" Kurt knew what he was about to say might come off as a bit mean but quite honestly he had to say it "I don't think you really have the right to call anyone short." He smiled down at Blaine, hoping to make it look like he meant no harm, but he was trying so hard to not burst out laughing that he wasn't sure if it worked.

"I'm not-" Blaine pouted "I'm not that short, I'm just…" he pulled at the bottom of his jacket "I'm fun-sized."

Kurt couldn't help but compare Blaine to a little kid who had just been insulted and burst out laughing. He looked at Blaine and expected him to be offended, pissed at him, ready to turn around, deciding that Kurt wasn't worth his time, but what he saw was much worse.

No.

Stop it.

Kurt's laughter faded when a tight feeling took over his heart as Blaine looked up at him with a million-watt smile and a warmth in his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, it's not very nice to make fun of the new kid is it?" A mischievous smirk took over Blaine's features.

"Why are you even here?" Kurt scoffed.

Blaine actually took a step back at the shock of the tone of Kurt's words.

"I'm sorry" Kurt sighed, instantly regretting his snapping at Blaine "I just- I mean, don't you have friends you'd rather hang out with?"

"Kurt, I-" Blaine bit his bottom lip, and looked at the floor "I actually-"

"Blaaaaaaiiiine" A whiny girl's voice came from across the hall "What are you doing with that loser?"

"Do not-" Blaine quickly whipped around to tell the girl to stop being such a bitch but as he did he felt Kurt close his locker and leave.

He stood there for a second and was about to chase after him but just at that moment the bell rang. The bell for one of the few periods that Blaine had without Kurt.

"Damn it" he said under his breath.

The girl -Tanya- came to stand next to him.

"Gosh Blaine," her whiney voice had never annoyed him as much as it did at that moment "why were you talking to that loser?"

"Don't calm him a loser" he snapped through gritted teeth.

Tanya jumped a little at the bitterness of his voice- something no one in the school had heard before. Blaine quickly caught himself and fixed his mistake.

"Sorry," He smiled at her "It's just- it's really not cool to be mean to other people.

"Well" she rolled her eyes "I wouldn't have to call him one if he weren't such a-" she saw a look of look of warning in Blaine's eyes and quickly thought of something else to say "I'm just saying, it's not really smart to hang out with that-" she struggled to find a word that she felt Blaine wouldn't get mad at "guy."

"Kurt" Blaine quickly responded.

"What?" Tanya wrinkled her nose a little in confusion.

"Kurt," Blaine explained "the guy's name is Kurt, and maybe if anyone cared to get to know him they might see that he's not so bad."

"Whatever" Tanya dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand "I'm just saying- if you start hanging out with him then you could become, like, _so_ unpopular."

Blaine gave up on trying to make the girl understand and started walking toward his class.

He crossed through the door just as the tardy bell rang and quickly took his seat.

Throughout the whole period he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder why Kurt had such a cold look in his eyes while talking to him. Why that day a year ago Kurt had run away. Why in this last week Kurt kept running away every single time they caught sight of each other. Why Kurt couldn't seem to look at Blaine without tensing up and getting a look that Blaine felt could cut through him.

Had Blaine done something to hurt Kurt? Did he disgust Kurt?

At first he thought that maybe he had been wrong, maybe Kurt wasn't gay and that one day in Dalton had been a mistake. But that fear was ended when on the first day of McKinley, when he came out, people told him "Oh like that loser guy Kurt? But you're so much cooler!"

If it wasn't that then maybe Kurt didn't feel the same way he did. Didn't feel like just grabbing him and kissing him, losing himself in his arms and never letting go, never knowing anything more than each other.

What had Blaine done?

Maybe he hadn't done anything, maybe Kurt would never like him, maybe his life was meant to be a cheesy drama where he always dreams of a boy who will never want him back.

The teacher noticed how zoned out Blaine was but chose not to comment on it like she would have with any other student. The teachers loved Blaine just as much as everyone else did.

That's another thing that confused Blaine.

At Dalton he had been popular because of his position in the Warblers, but at his old school Blaine had been hated. He had been teased and taunted, beaten and bruised. He had run.

Blaine had run from what scared him.

Maybe that's why Kurt was running from him.

Maybe Blaine scared him.

He slammed his head down on the desk at the thought.

_What is wrong with you? _ He thought to himself _Why would you scare him? Why are you thinking that? You are making absolutely no sense. _He sighed _Why does he make me feel this way?_

He shot up as the bell rang, he hadn't bothered to take anything out of his bag with how distracted he was, and so he just grabbed it and walked out of the class.

He pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes as he let out a big sigh.

He heard it before he saw it.

The bang of a body against a row of lockers. The echo of a much too familiar word filling the hallway. The heavy footsteps as the assailant walked away.

Blaine tensed up, the memory much too fresh in his mind. He braced for the impact of hands shoving him, of the vents of the lockers digging into his side.

A few seconds passed before he let himself relax.

He opened his eyes only to feel worse as he saw Kurt slumped on the ground, leaning against the lockers.

"Kurt!" he stumbled on his own feet as he ran towards him.

He reached down to help him up and would have rather been shot through the chest than watch as Kurt flinched away from him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt snapped as he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"I'm-" Blaine had to fight to keep from scooping up Kurt in his arms and kissing away his tears "I'm trying to help you." The words barely came out as a whisper.

"Why?" Kurt let out a dark chuckle "So I can-" Blaine saw Kurt tense up as his eyes grew huge, looking like he just stopped himself from saying something that he felt he'd regret later.

"You know what?" a shudder went through Kurt's body as he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling "Just- just leave me alone, okay? I just- I don't think I can- It's just better if you didn't come near me anymore." He couldn't look Blaine in the eyes as he turned and walked away.

Blaine just stood there.

Why?

What had he done?

He would be crying were it not for the fact that he was too shocked to feel anything.

He walked mechanically to his next class and all he could think was that whatever it was, whatever he had done, he would fix it.

He would make Kurt Hummel love him back.

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped down to the floor as he leaned back against door of the empty room.<p>

He had almost told Blaine Anderson that he loved him.

He had to make sure that would never happen again.


End file.
